I finally found what i've been looking for.
Sehr kurze Kurzgeschichte über mein OTP Orlea und Wüstensand. Und ja, die zwei sind mein OTP bei meinen OC's, nicht Fally und Ocean... Obwohl die beiden auch sau niedlich sind, aber die haben so eine schwere Geschichte und Orlea und Wüstensand haben's so unbeschwert und leicht. D: Have fun, cuties c: 14:00, 31. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Geschichte „Wüstensand?“ Die schildpattfarbende Kätzin strich aus dem Schilf. Ihr Gefährte, ein hellbraun getigerter Kater, stand vor ihr. Sie wusste, dass er es war – keine Katze aus dem FlussClan wusste, dass sie existierte. Dafür hatte Wüstensand gesorgt. „Orlea“, schnurrte er und sie drückte sich an ihn. „Wie geht’s dem Clan?“, fragte sie. Orlea interessierte sich sehr wohl für das Wohlbefinden des FlussClans, auch wenn der Clan nichts von ihr wusste. Aber sie wollte, dass es Wüstensand gut ging. „Sehr gut“, erwiderte er. „Die Beute läuft super. Naja, es ist ja auch Blattgrüne.“ Orlea schnurrte. „Stimmt“, miaute sie. „Jetzt dürften sie wohl am wenigsten bemerken, dass ich hier bin.“ Wüstensand lächelte. „Sie werden es niemals bemerken, dafür werde ich sorgen.“ „Danke“, schnurrte Orlea und leckte ihm über die Wange. „Weißt du was?“, fragte sie ihn dann, woraufhin er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich war immer so alleine, Wüstensand“, murmelte sie. „Die Gegend, aus der ich komme... die Katzen dort sind nicht so nett wie du. Sie haben mich weggeschickt, weil das Tradition ist. Und sie mochten mich sowieso nie, weil ich schildpattfarbendes Fell habe.“ Wüstensand machte einen Schritt zurück. „Deswegen mochten sie dich nicht?“, fragte er verdutzt. „Ich finde dein Fell wunderschön, Orlea.“ Orlea schnurrte wieder. „Sie denken, es bringt Pech“, antwortete sie. „Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt hier, bei dir, im Territorium des FlussClans. Und ich bin sehr glücklich darüber. Ich habe dich mal gehasst, Wüstensand... Dabei warst du immer für mich da. Und ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin. Ich bin jetzt bei dir, ich habe jemanden, der mich trotz meiner Fehler mag. Endlich habe ich das gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe – Liebe und Vertrauen.“ „Ich war auch nicht immer die beliebteste Katze im Clan“, entgegnete Wüstensand. „Und die bist die erste, die mich wirklich richtig akzeptiert, auch, wenn du es am Anfang nicht getan hast. Dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar.“ Schnurrend drückte sich Orlea an Wüstensand. „Du bist der Beste für mich“, miaute sie leise. Sie war glücklich und das war gut so. Man muss nicht immer '''Ich liebe dich' sagen, um zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass man jemanden liebt.'' Song It's hard to believe that I couldn't see - you were always there beside me! But I was alone with no one to hold - but you were always right beside me! This feeling's like no other, I want you to know: I've never had someone that knows me like you do - the way you do! I've never had someone that's good for me as you - no one like you! So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for. So good to be seen, so good to be heard - don't have to say a word! So long I was lost, so good to be found - I'm loving having you around! This feeling's like no other, I want you to know: I've never had someone that knows me like you do - the way you do! I've never had someone that's good for me as you - no one like you! So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for. Song What I've been looking for © Disney (High School Musical) c: Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Songfiction Kategorie:Me-He Stories Kategorie:FlussClan